memefandomcom-20200213-history
Wat
'Wat '''is a popular meme that appeared on MemeGenerator and on the Internet. It is known to be one of the earliest popular memes seen on the internet and possibly one of the first memes ever created. The picture is shown to be an elder lady with short white hair that exactly has small eyes, has her mouth opened often and also wears a blue and green patterened blouse. She also only says "Wat" in every meme she pretty much does. Some people often change the jokes of her as well with photoshop or adobe or any other software used for changing photos or appearances. Usually in this meme, she would get confused when something bizarre or unusual has happened. Instead of saying "wat" in every meme, people would also say something else into it, like for example, "wat is that", "wat the fuck" or "WATerfall". This meme has known to be one of the earliest memes with an incorrect english word in it to make it funny. History The first meme that was ever made was around the year 2003. the word "Wat" also became one of the first definitions added on urban dictionary in 2003. It is known to be one of the earliest memes ever made on the Internet. There has been dozens of submissions of the word wat until 2008. When the word was coined in, people had been fascinated about how the word describes it's meaning differently than what it's supposed to be. The word Wat, comes from the word "hwaet" from an old translation from a poem in ''Beowolf. ''Ever since the word became used, it is unknown who published the picture. But however it is unknown who the person is or who did it. But it is unknown who the woman's name is or what made her famous. Counterparts There has been several counterparts of her seen on the Internet, some images of her has been edited of her, because some people may get tired of the same one, But even though, they would use Adobe software or photoshop to make different memes wth her in it. Like for example there was a meme of her that had matrix morpheus' glasses from another meme and she said, "What if I told you, Wat", there also are other memes besides her that has different appearances with her face on it. Sometimes, there is also a drawn version of her encountered on the Internet. There also has been animals or people that has copied her catchphrase "Wat" in it. There is not many counterparts of her seen on the Internet, but there is different memes with the same face of the "Wat" lady modified onto him or her. Trivia *The picture of the meme also appears on the app version of MemeGenerator as well. *Instead of saying the word "wat" in every meme, some memes also type the word, "Whut", "WHAT", "What", or "LOLwhut" into it instead of saying "Wat" in every meme. *Instead of having the same picture of her, there are also some memes, like for example, a picture of a confused Owl saying "Wat" above it (as seen on your right), and sometimes they would appear with optical illusions or something confusing. *On urban dictionary, the word "Wat" was one of the first and earliest words coined in the website. *The word "Wat" is not be confused with the word "What", it may have the same definition, but ''Wat, means confusement and unlike the word "What", What means something to describe to identify what it is a person, place, or thing. *She is one of the earliest memes that ever had an incorrect english word into a picture to make it funny. or later known as a meme. *She was debuted in 2003 and still is popular on MemeGenerator. Although, since people of that time didn't know what memes were, and by 2008, she may or may not have became popular. It is hard to identify her actual popularity history, but there is no evidence in history if she was popular when she was made by a person or not. Category:2000's memes Category:Funny Characters Category:Meme Generator Images Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Pictures Category:Phrase Category:Image Macros Category:Deceased Characters